Labrys vs. Hazama
Labrys VS Hazama.png|Labrys VS Hazama Labrys VS Yuuki Terumi.png|Labrys VS Yuuki Terumi Shadow Labrys VS Susano-O.png|THIS ISN'T EVEN MY FINAL FORM!!! The Master of Puppet Tournament ends as Labrys of Persona 4: Arena (nominated by TheOneLegend) fights Hazama from Blazblue! Who will win the Final Round? The Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon or The former captain of the World Void Information Controlling Organization’s Intelligence Department? Will Labrys triumph or will Hazama reign supreme? Find Out Now In the Final Chapter of the Master of Puppet Tournament!!! Introduction All alone on a ominous altar and exhausted from all of her battles, Labrys staggered to her feet, barely able to heave her rocket-axe onto her shoulders. Clapping could be heard echoing all around, a small snicker following after it. ???: Tired huh? Labrys looked around for the source of the voice and her eyes wandered onto a dark shape slowly walking towards her. The light of the surrounding orange sky gradually shone onto the stranger, revealing the mastermind of the tournament to the Anti-Shadow Weapon. Hazama laughed as he took his fedora and formally bowed, his unholy gaze never leaving Labrys. Labrys: Y-You're the one behind all of this? She waved to the altar they were standing upon. Hazama chuckled as he placed his black hat back on his head. Hazama: Of course! I was the one who shaped this masterpiece! MWAHAHAHAHA! Labrys: Ha... Haha... To his surprise, Labrys began laughing herself, losing control of herself and falling to her knees in a fit of giggles, which thoroughly confused the green-haired man. Hazama: What's so funny huh?! Labrys: N-Nothing... just disappointed that you of all people was the one behind all of this. Seriously, that's it? No big monster, no big Shadow? Just a little squirt with the fashion sense of a guy that's trying' too hard? Hahahaha! Hazama wasn't amused, his irritation almost getting the better of him. He relaxed, clenching his fists and glaring down at the ground before turning his attention back to Labrys, who was finally calming down. Hazama: Since you've calmed down, I can now turn your attention to my grand plan. Labrys: What's that? Ya gonna try and hit me- A rift suddenly opened in front of Labrys, cutting her off. Curious, Labrys cautiously approached the portal and gazed into it. Hazama: Behold... the chaos my power has unfolded! The rift unveiled absolute havoc and mayhem; universes merging with other universes, worlds at war, environments in ruins, people running or dead. It shifted again and showed Inaba under attack by a massive dark dragon with countless heads. Labrys could only stare in terror as the town burned and her friends where nowhere in sight. Labrys: I-I... How...? Why...?! Hazama: Because screwing with others is always a fun time, at least for me. He snaps his fingers and the rift closes, a shocked and traumatized Labrys staring into empty space. Fear had taken ahold of her, her robotic body almost shutting down, not just from the wounds of her previous battle, but also from the unimaginable horrors that the rift had shown her, the memories of Inaba burning constantly replaying in her head. Hazama snickered more, relishing in the pain of the android. He stretched and yawned, then pulled out a switchblade from his pockets and began walking towards Labrys. Hazama: I can always end it all for you- Labrys: Hell no! She grabs the handle of her rocket-axe and almost decapitated Hazama had he not hop back in time. She rushed at him and swung down, cleaving the floor as Hazama jumped back a good distance. Labrys: I'm fixing this mess, whether ya like it or not! Hazama: Well, I'm sure your buddy Yosuke would like that, wouldn't he? Labrys' eyes widened. Labrys: What did you do to him?! Hazama: You'll never know, since you'll die! THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Solid Resident) 60 Hazama runs at Labrys, leaping through the air and shooting towards her. Labrys is hit by the knife, and Hazama rushes past her with a closeline her with his arm. As he turns around to strike again, he is blocked when Labrys swings her axe down. She fires towards her, but Hazama dodges and flicks the rocket axe up into the air. The two duel, Hazama jabs at her, and Labrys grabs and uses the pole of her axe, and the detective kicks at Labrys. Labrys catches his leg and headbuts, shocking Hazama and forcing him to retreat. 51 Hazama did a quick kick to the suppression weapon but it was for the more part rendered useless, other than slightly knocking her back. Labrys threw some projectiles from her axe at Hazama, which he dodges. While Labrys anticipated the projectile to hurt the detective, he seemed to be relatively fine and threw the blast back at Labrys, who slices in half. Hazama lifted himself with his Ouroboros and flew into the air. 42 Hazama tosses his ouroboros into the air, and it comes down slamming into her abdomen in a flash of green light. However, rather than damaging herself, he flew at her. The detective starts to slash the Anti-seppresion weapon. Hazama: Does it hurt! The several large snake heads biting Labrys in several areas of the body causing her to slam to the ground. 34 Hazama flew down towards the carnage to expect a unconscious body. However when he lands is shocked to see that Labrys was unscratched, but that her persona had shielded the attack. Labrys: Is that the best you got? If it is that is pathetic. Hazama grunted Hazama: This may sting! Labrys leaps up, flying from her rocket axe, and lands back on the ground with a massive strike downwards. Hazama jumps out of the way, and the axe cracks the ground. 24 Labrys continues her assault on Hazama as she hits the detective with several cuts. The axe leaves three slashes as it slices Hazama's legs off. The detective escapes with his life as he flies from a decapitation strike. Hazama: Time to make things interesting! A green circle emerged around Hazama as it heels him from the chopped off legs. 13 Labrys: Interesting! Hazama charges up a kick at the Suppression weapon. The ground underneath Hazama changes as several snakes appeared. They all combined to make a giant snake ready to strike. 5 Labrys slices the snake into sections after dodging the bite. This forces Hazama to charge at her. All Labrys does is grin. 1 Hazama stops as Labrys' persona, Ariadne emerged in front of him. Before the detective knew what hit him a series of attacks blows up Hazama. This causes her to crash down to the ground. K.O. Labrys lands back on the alter as the suppression weapon walks towards Hazama. Labrys: Time to end you permanently. Labrys was about to finish the detective Hazama, until out of nowhere, a knive blocked her rocket axe. Terumi: You little... Labrys: What... Labrys then jumped back as she saw that Hazama's appearance had changed. Terumi was wearing a yellow hood and cuffs. His eyes are now yellow as he stares and laughed at Labrys. Terumi: Did you really think that I was finished! Labrys: Are you a shadow? Terumi: Much more deadlier! Labrys: Then you will be eliminated. Terumi: You will suffer a painful death. HOLD ON TO YOUR SEATS!!! FIGHT!!!! (Cues Mysterious Arms Soma) 60 The blades of the warriors strike each other. Labrys blitzes him, and launches several slashes; Yuuki block them all, and only dodges one by narrowly to the side; the proximity still scratches his hood as the weapons’ projectile passes over his head. Flipping back up, he slashes at Labrys’ shoulder, but the weapon blocks the strike by catching the sword with her axe. 56 Yuuki Terumi did a quick kick to the suppression weapon but it was for the more part rendered useless, other than slightly knocking her back. Labrys swings with her axe at Terumi, which he dodges. While Labrys anticipated the swing to decapitate Terumi, he seemed to be relatively fine and shoot an his Ouroboros at Labrys, who slices in half. 50 Labrys darts past Yuuki Terumi, slashing him across the chest. Immediately circling back, she strikes him again, and continues to blitz him until Terumi figures out her attack pattern and blocks her incoming strikes with his knife. He dives out of the way of Labrys’ next attack, and kicks her in the face. The two run side by side, blitzing across the alter, until Terumi slows down. Yuuki Terumi strikes Labrys repeatedly with two knives in reverse grip. The final blow sends Labrys reeling back, though stabbing her axe into the ground helps slow her down. Labrys: No! Not again!! Ahhhh!!!! 41 Dark energy starts to go towards the weapon as she turns into her shadow form. Terumi looked in confusion but was cocky as he knew what was happening. Terumi: Your shadow form. Shadow Labrys: I'm your undertaker! Prepare to go to HELL!!! Shadow Labrys leaps up from the courtyard as she hits Terumi. She is seen flying from her rocket axe, and slams her axe on Yuuki sending him back on the ground with a massive crater. Terumi escapes with his life as he backflips out of the way, and the floor near him split in half. 32 Yuuki Terumi leaps forward with his knife and slashes at Labrys; while they duel, he drops his knife on the ground. Eventually, he backflips over the shadow and whips out her Ouroboros. Terumi: All right! Terumi blasts Shadow Labrys from both sides with the snake chain. Shadow Labrys rolls from the attacks, but as the assault continues, it becomes useless. Labrys boost herself onto a high elevation at the last second before one hits her, and her persona fires at Terumi who dodges it. 24 Shadow Labrys: You idiot!! Yuuki Terumi charges up at the Suppression weapon with her snake chain. With concentration, Shadow Labrys slices the chain into shards of iron. Yuuki knowing that the battle was turning, tried to grab his knife. All Shadow Labrys does is laugh. 12 Terumi: What is so funny Labrys: Oh nothing. Now I know how all those combatants I felt feel. Just a little bit anyways. However despite you pathetic attempt to stop me that you will not see this coming. 5 Shadow Labrys' persona, Asterius roars at the member of the Six Heroes. Before Yuuki Terumi knew what hit him a laser beam is shot and blows up Terumi's arms off. This causes him to crash down to the ground as he screamed in pain. K.O. Shadow Labrys: You are Pathetic!! Terumi: I have no choice, but I refuse to lose to a inferior creature. Terumi then used his chain to grab the Susanoo Unit as it merged into him, becoming the true vessel, Susanoo. Shadow Labrys looks as even a shadow could not imagine such a thing to exist. Susanoo: I shall bestow despair. Shadow Labrys: Let's have some fun! I'll turn you into dust! THIS IS THE LAST ROUND!!! FIGHT!!!! (Cues On the Edge) 60 The corrupted android headbutted Susanoo away, then grabbed ahold of her with a Chain Knuckle, pulling him like a hook and summoning Asterius to smash him down. Luckily, Susanoo teleported away as the monstrous Persona's fist smashed into the altar, sending debris everywhere. The true vessel aiming his horn back to blast Shadow Labrys with rapid laser beams. 55 Shadow Labrys: Get back here! She folded and attached her rocket axe to her back, using it as jetpack to chase Susanoo. She zig-zagged from left to right, evading Susanoo's grabs. When Shadow Labrys got close, Susanoo kicked his feet out, but the corrupted android retreated back in time, her Persona's fist emerging from above her and barging into Susanoo's face. Susanoo retaliated by ramming into Shadow Labrys, where a wide beam of dark energy erupted out, sending Shadow Labrys back. 46 In the skies, they flew at each other, exchanging attacks with vigorous fury until they clashed mid-air, fist to fist. Asterius' own hand emerged to smite Susanoo, but he broke off from the clash just in time to evade it and kicked Shadow Labrys down to the altar. He teleported to where Shadow Labrys was and tried to barrage her with a dark sword. 34 However, half of Asterius' body burst out of the altar and absorbed the assault, charging forward and smashing it's fist down on Susanoo, who flew back to dodge. He ascended above Asterius, but a Chain Knuckle from Shadow Labrys grabbed his back left leg and dragged her down, right into another axe swing from her rocket axe. Asterius emerged and pummeled Susanoo into the ground, picking her up and tossing her at Shadow Labrys, who was charging her axe up for a more powerful strike. 22 To her astonishment, Susanoo recovered mid-air and teleported behind Shadow Labrys, kicking her in the back of the head and ramming into her with the unit, blasting the android with an additional laser beam for more damage. Susanoo: It's time for the future, to truly… begin! Expect to taste my final secret technique, with your own body! …It's the end 12 Right as Susanoo would of turned Shadow Labrys into ash, her rocket axe intercepted her dark blade, forcing another clash. Susanoo: I will destroy you! Shadow Labrys: You'll die trying! There is no escape. Shadow Labrys then hits Susanoo into a pit that emerged out of nowhere. 3 Shadow Labrys: You're trapped in a maze! Her persona, Asterius is seen climbing up from the pit towards Susanoo. The Persona then grabbed the Susanoo unit with a tight grip as an iron gate closes further up. Shadow Labrys: You'll never get out! With that Asterius is then seen ripping Susanoo into two pieces followed by putting the corpse in his mouth as he roars. K.O. Labrys is seen back to her normal self. As she finds the control room where it has all the characters and there world's. Some of the world's were in terrible shape, but it turns out that Inaba was in the best shape, as the black dragon was finally neutralized. After looking around, she could not find Yosuke. Labrys: Where is Yosuke? ???: He was never here. Labrys turned around and saw that Twilight Sparkle had teleported back to the alter as he brought with her Fa Mulan and Mega-Man X. Labrys: What do you mean? Fa: Show her Twilight. Twilight Sparkle then used her horn as a projector to show Yosuke's current location. He was seen in a different dimension where he is fighting the Nightmaren, NiGHTS. Labrys: Yosuke!! Twilight: See I told you X: We have a problem the teleporter is sabotaged. Twilight: No problem X, I'll fix the teleporter. Fa: We should grab the others. She looked at the map as it showed every combatants location on the map. Labrys: Okay. Fa can you come with me to help find the other 60. Mega Man X can you communicate to us were they are on the map. Twilight Sparkle will work on the teleporter. All: Alright. Let's go! Labrys and Fa Mulan travel out across the landscape, receiving directions from X at the alter with the map. Slowly, but steadily, the bodies of the fallen are found and recovered. The population at the alter grows. Once all of the bodies were found. Twilight Sparkle helped Fa Mulan with healing the wounded as the room became more chatty. Unlike before most have respect for each other. Twilight: Labrys can I talk to you. Labrys: Sure, what is up. Twilight: Teleporter is ready. Do you want to test it? X: I'll test it make sure. Harp Note. Twilight: You sure X. X: Yes. With that slowly the combatants of fiction managed to come back to there home dimension. The room was mostly empty now except for three. Labrys: I can't thank you enough for this. Rainbow Dash: Don't worry about it. I know Twilight can be an egghead sometime, but she truly outdid herself this time. Twilight: Okay, the magic that I have on there should lead you to your friend Yosuke. After a magic blast from Twilights horn, the teleporter sends Labrys to Yosuke. Labrys: Yosuke... Is that you? The shadow revealed it to be him as the suppression weapon ran and gave him a huge hug as she whispered. Labrys: Thank you. The End Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees